ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Central City
Central City is, most possibly, the largest populated city on Earth and is also the location of King Castle. The city appears to house the King's strongest military organization, the King's Guard. You may battle here at the local tournament hall. * Excalibur * Karri * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Karri vs. Excalibur (fight to 1 HP) Karri *Health: 9,553/31,000 *Strength: 55 *Speed: 54 *Stamina: 134/500 *Blast Gauge: 2/5 *Equipment: N/A *Effects: Pure Saiyan (25% Physical attacks), Super Saiyan (+40 SPD/STR) *Blast 1: Afterimage (dodge 1 attack, used once per turn) *Blast 1: Pump Up (costs 2 BGs, boost SPD+STR by 15% until the end of your turn) *Blast 2: Bomber DX (Ki Attack) *Blast 2: N/A *Ultimate: Final Sacrifice (inflict 1/2 of current HP as damage, user dies) Excalibur *Health: 1,559/31,000 *Speed: 15 *Strength: 15 *Stamina: 500/500 *Blast Gauge: 5/5 *Equipment: N/A *Effects: Pure Android Damage Resistance, Self-Repair System Regeneration, every other turn *Blast 1: Pump Up 2 Blast Gauges, Strength and Speed x1.15 until end of turn *Blast 1: Solar Flare 2 Blast Gauges, chance to drop opponent Speed by x0.8 on their next turn *Blast 2: Endless Shoot Ki *Blast 2: N/A *Ultimate: Final Sacrifice half current Health in damage, kills user Go for broke! FIGHT! * Karri walked down the streets of Central City, looking about idly. She had just arrived here, and thought she might have a chance to relax for a bit. Her attention was suddenly caught by... She squinted, thinking, Is that... a robot? * Excalibur had just stepped out of a shop - a very much closed shop - holding a small glass-like sphere with strange engravings. He began walking down the street, away from Karri. * A thief, huh? I'll see if I can get him to return that. Running after him, she called, "Hey, rust bucket! Get over here!" * Excalibur stopped, turning around to face Karri, his red eye glowing brightly as it focused on her. He chose to say nothing, and tilted his head in curiosity, placing the glass sphere inside his chassis. * Stopping in front of him, she asked, "So what do you think you're doing with that?" * "Acquiring information." Excalibur said immediately, "This information is not dangerous, to my knowledge." * "That glass ball," Karri growled at him. "You just took that from a store!" * "Correct. It contains information that I require. Do you not obtain your items from stores?" He countered, a small iris partially closing around the light - essentially, narrowing his eye. * "That's what Zeni's for. As far as I saw, you didn't even pay for the damn thing!" * "I paid precisely two hundred glimmer, the exact amount the axiomatic bead is worth. The shopkeeper should be able to transmute it into zeni." Excalibur replied. * Karri faceplanted on the spot. Getting to her feet, she told him, "...Sorry to disappoint, but it doesn't work that way. I gonna ask you now to return the bead-thing." * "Request denied." Excalibur replied immediately. "The information contained within the bead is too important." * "Right, y'see, because you didn't take the chance I gave you... I gonna have to turn you into scrap!" With that, Karri rushed at Excalibur with ten punches and kicks (All Hit, 1,781.25 damage). * Excalibur did not respond, instead holding still and tanking the hits - virtually shrugging them off. After a moment, he spoke. "My turn." With that, he dematerialized, reappearing behind Karri and wrapping his tail around her, lifting her into the air and slamming her into the ground repeatedly. Punches/Kicks, 4 hit. Excalibur's auto-repair system activates Regen. 600 damage * Karri freed herself from Excalibur's grasp, firing five ki blasts at him before flying back at him with three punches, a kick to the chin and an elbow to the torso (3 Ki Blasts hit, 2 Punches hit, Damage: 920). * Excalibur once again didn't seem to even notice the damage, and responded by dematerializing again, reappearing to the left of Karri, and firing a pulse of energy from his palm at her. Ki Blasts, 2 hit, 420 damage * Holding her arms in front of her, Karri flew at Excalibur with a series of strikes before jumping away and firing three ki blasts (All Hit, 1,845.375 damage). *Excalibur skidded along the ground for a moment, before unleashing a pulse of energy from his eye. Shoot (hit) + 9 Ki Blasts (4 hit). Excalibur's auto-repair system activates Regen. (1,590 damage) *Karri righted herself in midair, choosing to keep her distance for now and fire ten ki blasts at him. (5 Hit: 1,050. Reduced to 997.5) *Excalibur returned the favor, firing ten carefully-aimed pulses of energy directly at Karri. Ki Blasts (3 Hit: 630) *Karri crouched down, shouting as she gathered her strength (Pump Up). Rushing at Excalibur, she threw a series of punches ending in a kick to the torso. "Now witness my power!" she said, charging a sphere of energy in her hand. Throwing it at Excalibur, she cried "Bomber DX!" (8 Punches, 5 hit, Bomber DX, hit: 1,854.375 damage) *A single scratch was visible on Excalibur's armor, which quickly repaired itself. The energy had been absorbed by the material, and was redirected right back at Karri. Ki Blasts. Excalibur's auto-repair system activates Regen. (4 hit, 840 damage) *''That barely did anything!'' Karri thought in frustration, firing a wave of ki at Excalibur (10 Ki Blasts, 7 hit, 1,396.5 damage). *Excalibur countered with ten pulses of energy Ki Blasts, 2 hit, 420 damage. *Karri focused herself, tuning out all distractions (Battle Sense). She then flew at Excalibur, unleashing a series of punches ending with a kick that would launch him into the air. (9 Punches, 6 hit, 1,080 damage) *Excalibur briefly took a moment to recharge and repair. Regen attacks *Karri took this opportunity to shoot nine ki blasts at him, capping it off with a Bomber DX. (bomber dx hit, 4 ki blasts hit 1510,5 damage) *Excalibur promptly unleashed a pair of Endless Shoots, followed by 8 Ki Blasts. (2x endless shoot both hit, 8 ki blasts 6 hit 2760 *Karri briefly paused to recuperate and regain her stamina. *Excalibur took this opportunity to materialize behind Karri, firing another Endless Shoot and 9 Ki Blasts. (8 Hit: 1,680) Regen *Karri turned herself towards Excalibur, focused herself, and shot nine ki blasts at him (7 hit, 1,396.5 damage). (Battle Sense) *Excalibur focuses, planning his next few actions. Skip *Karri shot nine more ki blasts at Excalibur, before flying at him and delivering a powerful kick (5 Ki Blasts hit, Kick Hit, 1068.75 damage). *Excalibur fires yet another Endless Shoot and 9 Ki Blasts (Endless Shoot, Miss, 7 Ki Blasts hit, 1470 damage). His auto-repair system activates Regen. *Karri retaliated with nine more ki blasts, finishing with another Bomber DX (4 Ki Blasts, DX Hit, 1,590 damage). *Once again, Excalibur absorbs the energy and fires it back at Karri Ki Blasts, 6 hit, 1,260 damage. *"Tch. I'm getting careless...!" Karri muttered, refocusing herself and firing nine more ki blasts. (Battle Sense) (6 Hit: 1,197) *Excalibur analyzes the situation, recharging his energy. Skip Regen *Karri started to feel the end of her stamina approaching, and paused to regain her energy. (skip) *Excalibur promptly unleashes another Endless Shoot and 9 Ki Blasts (B2 hit, 5 Ki Blasts hit, 1,800 damage). *Karri, feeling her anger beginning to rise, flew at Excalibur with ten punches and kicks. (5 hit 937.5 *Excalibur responds with a similar volley of ten melee attacks. Regen (6 hit 900 damage) *Karri focused herself, firing eight ki blasts and a Bomber DX. (bomber DX hit 3 ki blasts hit 1380) *Excalibur begins recharging. Skip *Karri also chose to pause and regain her stamina. (skip) *Excalibur continues to recharge. Skip Regen *Karri took this opportunity to fire a wave of ki at Excalibur. (10 Ki Blasts) (6 Hit: 1,197) *Excalibur unleashed a similar wave of energy - though it was clearly and blatantly much more powerful Endless Shoot (miss), 8 Ki Blast 6 hit 1260 *Having dodged the full force of the attack, Karri paused to regain more energy. (skip) *Excalibur fired another, similar wave of energy towards Karri. Endless Shoot (Miss), 9 Ki blasts, 8 hit, 1,680 damage Regen *Karri focused herself, trying not to let the situation she was in get to her, and fired eight ki blasts followed by a Bomber DX at Excalibur. (Battle Sense) (bomber dx miss 5 ki blasts hit 1050 damage) *Excalibur waits for an opportunity to strike. Skip *Karri flew at Excalibur, dealing a series of strikes to him. (10 punches 3 hit 562.5) *Excalibur caught the fourth punch, sending a pulse of energy down Karri's arm. Endless Shoot miss 9 Ki Blasts 4 hit 840 Regen *Karri stumbled back, trying to regather her bearings. (skip) *Excalibur flung another wave of energy right away, not giving Karri a break. Ki Blasts 8 hit 1680 *Picking herself up off the ground, Karri threw her hat aside, shouting in rage as a yellow aura materialized around her, her eyes turning green and her hair turning yellow and pointing upwards slightly. "Now you've done it!" she shouted as she shot eight ki blasts and a Bomber DX (6 Ki Blasts, DX Hit, 7,001.5 damage). *"Re-evaluating situation." Excalibur muttered, getting back up - his arm had been blown clean off, but he appeared unconcerned as said arm rematerialized and reattached itself. Regen "New strategy determined." He fired out a Solar Flare followed by 9 Ki blasts (Solar Flare Miss, 2 Ki Blasts hit, 420 damage). *Fueled by her rage, Karri fired a wave of ki at Excalibur, using her new-found strength to her advantage. (10 Ki Blasts, 8 hit, 6,160 damage) *Excalibur anchored himself to the ground, preventing him from being blasted back and potentially killing someone. "Are you willing to risk destruction just to defeat me?" He asked. Skip *"I don't care what happens! I'll show you what a thief gets!" Karri shouted, firing another wave of ki and a Bomber DX. (9 Ki Blasts, 7 hit +Bomber DX, Hit, 7,733 damage) *Excalibur stood his ground - simply tanking the blast rather than dodge, so no one else would get hurt. His head seemed to have been completely destroyed - but like his arm, it rematerialized in seemingly-perfect ondition. Skip Regen *Karri paused, her anger boiling over, thought, What is it going to take to beat this robot? (skip) *Sensing an energy buildup, Excalibur shunted as much power as he could to a powerful energy field - one that would attract as much energy towards him as possible, instead of it causing a massive amount of collateral damage. Skip *Letting out a cry of rage, Karri shot another wave of ki at Excalibur, followed by a Bomber DX. (9 Ki Blasts, All Hit +Bomber DX, Miss, 6,930 damage) *When the smoke cleared, Excalibur was still standing. There was literally no damage whatsoever to the surrounding area - not even the ground underneath him - and any damage to Excalibur himself seemed to have already been repaired. Skip Regen *Karri flew at Excalibur, throwing a series of punches and kicks at him. (10 Punches, 6 hit, 3,918.75 damage) *Once again, Excalibur seemed to shrug it off. "Still you persist?" He asked. Skip *Karri ignored him, firing a single ki blast at him (Miss, Stop Showing Off). *Excalibur actually absorbed the blast, using it to further boost his systems. Holding out a hand, he materialized the glass sphere he took from the shop, holding it rather tightly. Skip Regen *Karri walked towards Excalibur, asking, "The hell do you think you're trying to achieve...?" (skip)